(Mis)enchantment
by CauseChicasLoveStarmen
Summary: Monoko seemed like the regular 7-year-old twin sister of Monoe at first until she accidentally stood eye-to-eye with an evil sorcerer, while Poniko seemed like a normal everyday 6-year-old at first until she suddenly felt something strange awaken from the inside. This story will give more details on why Monoko and Poniko are like this, and how they became that way, too.
1. Intro

_A/N: Believe it or not, but my Yume Nikki universe is extremely different from the ones that you, the readers, have. The most important part of my Yume Nikki universe will be told in this story, but I won't spill any more beans than that. Please enjoy! :) (also my apologies for the first few chapters being short af once again... I have to find the flow to write, too, you know?)_

* * *

_Third-person view_

Somewhere, in a nearly inaccessible hall in the Numbers World, there's a door, behind which an evil sorcerer nicknamed 'the Face' is hidden.

That evil sorcerer looked a lot like, hence its nickname, a (quite evil-looking) face, if you looked at it through your eyelashes. Indeed, I (the one behind this story) even think it bears some kind of a resemblance to Majora's Mask, from its eponymous Zelda game, when I look at it through my own eyelashes.

Kyuukyuu-kun, the one who primarily resides in the hallway with that door, has seen horrible, uncurable enchantments happen to those who accidentally opened that door, even though it features a sign that obviously says to not open it. He, himself, ever since, has promised to never open that door in his entire life, even if it's 'only just' out of curiosity.

But let us get to the point. One of the most known native people to the dream world – one residing in the White Desert, to be exact – once opened this door out of curiosity, and ever since, strange things started happening to her… but could she eventually learn how to deal with it? We'll see.

Also, before I forget, this story will also partly be about a good sorceress, living among the Pink Sea, one who gained control over her magic abilities throughout her life ever since the discovery of it, and tries to put it to good use as much as possible.

Eventually, those two 'most important' people meet, and when differences collide…


	2. Ch1: The distant past

_Monoko's POV_

"Huh" I said, "seems like she isn't here right now. I wouldn't dare to go to her homeworld either, because she told me that all of the others living there are lunatic as heck."

"In that case, we indeed shouldn't" Monoe said. "But, something else around here has caught my eye. I'd like to show you."

Back when this event happened, my sister, Monoe, and I were only just aged seven, and I was on very good terms with three of the so-called Toriningen. Lila, the one whom I wanted to play with today, as well as the one who resided in the Numbers World, didn't seem to be around today.

"What is it, sis?"

"Oh, I only just discovered it last time, when someone told me about it, and then let me enter. It's some sort of a hallway that's usually not accessible by any means."

"Cool! I wonder if it's accessible today…"

We both went back to the central space of the Numbers World, and in the utmost southeast, there was a diverged pattern on the wall section, if one would compare it to all of the other wall patterns.

"But how do we access it?" I asked, as I cocked my head, seeing that the hallway that Monoe mentioned didn't seem to be accessible by any means.

"Rumour has it that if you poke it with anything sharp, you can go in" Monoe replied, as she grabbed a pencil from her backpack, and poked it into the wall. Not much later, the pattern looked like an opened and, oddly, blood-stained zipper. "See? We should both enter."

I nodded, and we entered the mysterious hallway. It seemed… quite dark? Except for one bare lightbulb that hung onto the ceiling and shone its fairly weak light in order to guide any visitors.

I listened to my surroundings, and heard the sound of something rubbery that rubbed something. It sounded squeaky.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I dunno" Monoe replied, "but we should take a look."

We went further, and the squeaky noise came from the stairs, where a long, red (and patterned with several other colours), ghost-like thing sat next to the only pair of banisters, which it rubbed.

"Um… hi?"

"Well, hello there" the thing said, "what brings you here?"

"A little discovery I made. I never expected you to be here, dunno why, but still."

"We made that discovery, Monoe. At least… once we first entered it just now."

Monoe simply shook her head. She hated it whenever I corrected her.

"So your name is Monoe?" the thing said, pointing at my sister. "They call me Kyuukyuu-kun. Nice to meet you."

"My name is Monoko. It's nice to meet you, too, Kyuukyuu-kun." I awkwardly rubbed the back of my head. "What makes you rub those banisters the whole time?"

"You see, I'm quite obsessed by cleaning, and by any chance, I'm an organism whose texture is just similar to a damp cloth, with which people often clean stuff. Care to touch me?"

Monoe and I touched Kyuukyuu-kun's hand, and it indeed felt like a damp microfibre cloth. Quite pleasant, as it was a bit warm, rather than cold and clammy, like most damp cloths.

Next up, I inspected the banisters which kept on being rubbed.

"Those are quite clean indeed" I commented, "not a stain."

"Is there anything else to clean for you aside of these banisters?" Monoe asked. "Such as one of those doorknobs?"

"Yes" Kyuukyuu-kun replied, "but the one from that door over there…?" He pointed at a door at the end of the stairs. "If I get the chance, I clean it carefully, but intensely at the same time. Behind that door is some dangerous stuff you wouldn't wanna experience, young ones…"

I shrugged, and walked up the stairs, reaching for that door, as my curiosity seemed to have won from me.

"Monoko, what the heck do you think you're doing?! Haven't you even listened to what he said?!"

Neither did I bother to listen to Monoe. I opened the door anyway, but all out of sudden, I saw a humongous, scary-looking face behind it, and suddenly felt completely numb as everything turned black.


	3. Ch2: Not just hocus-pocus

_Poniko's POV_

As a child, everything seemed quite normal. I was born healthy, and I grew up like every other child around me. I'm an only child, but not the spoiled brat kind of one. Indeed, I wouldn't demand too much from my parents, and that was one of those things that they liked about me.

Until one day, which was one week before I started first grade in my home-schooling session, I suddenly felt something awaken inside me. I never felt that feeling before, and neither did any of my parents know about it.

In response to this, an appointment at the doctor's office had been made for me. I had been researched thoroughly, but otherwise seemed healthy from the outside.

"But nothing is still clear about that strange feeling, doctor" I stated, "do you also specialise in other kinds of research on people? Researches from the inside?"

That being asked, I got referred to the public hospital, where I got stuff like a brain scan and a medium who could literally sense people's surroundings. From the latter, I finally got a more clear result that would change my life forever.

"Young lady" the medium told me, "it seems to me that you possess quite a special power… the one of magic."

This was quite a shock for me and both my parents (especially for the latter), but I quickly recovered from the shock to ask for more details.

"Does that mean I have to go to a magic school soon?" I asked, "and learn all about spells and potions and stuff like that?"

"Not necessarily, but if you'd like, I could give you a small book of spells for starters, and you're always welcome to contact me whenever you need more information, books and whatnot."

Even after leaving the hospital, my parents remained dumbfounded, in comparison to me. From the inside, I felt overjoyed. All of those stories about magic I've heard… they're possible to be true, or so it seems.

Only just a day later, I started using my first few spells from the book to prove my magic power. They were quite innocent (and no, none of them started with the stereotypical 'hocus-pocus', in case any of you is wondering), but despite that, my parents still couldn't get used to the entire fact.

"I simply cannot believe that I actually gave birth to a sorceress…" my mother would say quite a lot.

Throughout many years, I slowly but surely mastered and controlled my sorcery, and even managed to make up and write down a few spells of my own, my most important one being 'Uboa', to scare annoying people away with a white, deformed mask-like thing surrounded by black goop. (And no, I never became a spoiled brat after the discovery of my powers either, so I could summon Uboa whenever I didn't get my way.)

Around age 12, my parents agreed with the idea of me living on my own, so I could further develop my sorcery skills and even make stuff like potions, because in my parental home, I simply didn't have the space and time for that.

Of course, just because I'm a sorceress, doesn't mean I'm unorganised, because whenever I discover or make up anything new, I'm sure to write it down in case I want to repeat it. In separate notebooks, of course, because who ever wants a single notebook that contains several disarrays of spells and potion recipes (and even the occasional sketches and doodles)? Not me, in any case.


	4. Ch3: After the Face's cursed enchantment

_Monoko's POV_

After I opened that door many years ago, it turned out that my temporary feeling of numbness and loss of consciousness were both caused by a cursed enchantment by the evil sorcerer nicknamed 'the Face', or so Kyuukyuu-kun told me after I recovered.

Even I was horrified shortly after regaining my consciousness. My head felt weird, and so did my arms. It turned out that I gained three more arms and hands on the weird-feeling spots because of that cursed enchantment, and that some of my facial features would also be afflicted by it, mostly my mouth and left eye.

At the same time, I felt something awaken from the inside, but I didn't quite care about what it was, because I was simply overwhelmed with shock.

"This is literally the worst thing that ever happened in my living life" I cried, "and I cannot even seem to control it!"

"If you'd like" Monoe offered, "I could help you gain control. I know a few improvised methods, but those aren't just suitable for people afflicted by evil enchantments, of course. Remember how I helped Nana out with her anger control issues that way?"

"Yeah, I remember that… and even though it's quite different in my case, feel free to help, because who knows if it's really going to work?"

Monoe simply smiled, as she helped me back up and held onto me. She was quite strong for a mere seven-year-old, as well as a little bigger than me.

"Monoko, there's no need to worry about your new situation otherwise" Kyuukyuu-kun told me. "Many other people have gotten an evil enchantment by the Face throughout many days, and all of their results dramatically differed. One of them lost their ability to walk forward and suddenly gained two left feet, so they could only walk backwards and quite clumsily ever since, and the other suddenly couldn't read and write anymore. And in an even worse case, it even left someone at the brain age of a mere baby, and the people with whom they were literally had to carry them home afterwards."

"Oh my goodness, that surely is horrifying. I promise not to complain from today on." I got up and stretched, still having to get used to my newly-grown arms.

* * *

_Monoe's POV_

Back home, I showed a few possible control methods to my sister which we would practice very soon, because the both of us were worried sick about the fact that she'd often randomly go into 'crazy mode' (yup, we both decided on that name) against her will.

Monoko insisted on wanting to work with the traffic light method. It was a good thing that I had a manually settable traffic light somewhere, because I would often let someone else around the White Desert use it whenever Monoko and I would do schoolwork, and from the colour of the light, we could determine if we still had to continue or not.

Eventually, Nana, one of the Toriningen we knew, would occasionally come to do some schoolwork with us, but would always freak out whenever it came to maths, a course in which she wasn't the best. This is where I made up and started the mind controlling method with the traffic light, in the hope that it'd solve the freak-outs. After a little while, it worked successfully, so from that time on, every time when we did maths, she would occasionally take a quick break to avoid another freak-out.

But my idea for Monoko was to eventually teach her to only go into her crazy mode whenever the traffic light was red.

"I think that once I mastered this method" Monoko said, "I may just get confused with it whenever a real traffic light on the street will turn red. That's my concern."

"We should be happy that we're being home-schooled" I said, "rather than in a public school, because of so many reasons, of which one of those isn't just the public traffic lights!"

"Yeah, I'd probably get picked on for this by now if we were in public school. I'll just try to hold on to this scheme, and eventually master the whole method, I promise."

"Good, now to just start controlling it with your thoughts."

The first step worked out successfully. Of course Monoko could use her brain to determine if she'd go into crazy mode or not. But whenever she did this, she stated that she constantly felt the secondary feeling that she previously didn't care about once again.

"Right" I replied, "but I think once we'll make a doctor's appointment regarding that, that you'll probably scare the organs out of them."

"Maybe they should just get used to it, after all, there are more peculiar people living in and around our world."

She was right. Dave Spector, the one who would always home-school us, looked quite peculiar indeed, yet he was quite a nice and understanding person whenever someone needed it.

And Takofuusen, a large, cloud-like thing, who occasionally floated around the White Desert, looked even more peculiar, but that didn't mean that he'd never go out to other public spots on occasion. (Even though it would still shock a fairly small amount of people as a result.)

Slowly but surely, Monoko successfully mastered her skill of only going into her crazy mode whenever the manually settable traffic light would be red, or just whenever she was ordered to do so.


	5. Ch4: Not just 'halleluyah' either

_Poniko's POV_

Of course, just because I'm a sorceress, doesn't mean I have to focus on magic the whole time. I happen to be religious as well, and visit a church every Sunday, in which I joined the choir not too long ago. This is where I learned to read notes and developed a genuine interest in (especially classical) music.

Aside of being in the choir, I decided to visit Seccom Masada-sensei, to learn more about music than just the vocal part.

"Good day, young one" Seccom Masada-sensei said, "please come in."

I stepped inside of his spaceship, and got guided towards his piano.

"I'd like to learn more about music, sensei" I said.

"Very well, what do you mostly do regarding music?"

"I'm in the choir of the local church. And no, that doesn't mean that the only thing being sung is your average everyday halleluyah."

Masada laughed. "Of course I know, but I am curious about how you are in such a choir."

The computer in the corner happened to be on, so I plugged my USB stick into it to show Masada the video.

"This was our first ever performance with a few new ones in the group, including me, where we did sing such a stereotypical halleluyah song, but that's merely because it was suitable enough for the target group, which doesn't just consist of kids." I clicked the video, and after a few seconds, Windows Media Player popped up to play it.

"You sure have beautiful voices there" Masada commented, "what kind of pitch do you sing in?"

"I'm a soprano, which is the highest a female can sing."

After the video ended, Masada decided that we should start with the real thing.

"Have you already thought of an instrument to play?"

"I honestly don't know, sensei… but I've always wanted to play the trumpet. Wait, I know the solution to that." I got my notebook of spells out of my bag and chanted the one I needed. "_Cornum cantatio!_" Within a fraction of only just a few milliseconds, a trumpet had been summoned for me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, are you a sorceress? I've never seen anyone like you in real life before…!"

I proudly nodded and smiled as I got a music sheet and put the trumpet onto my mouth.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, let me prove that I can read notes as well." I played the 'Universal' tune, which was one of the easiest I've ever knew and sung before.

"Poniko, this surely is amazing…" Masada applauded. "There sure is a lot of talent hidden behind those eyes."

I simply chuckled and lowered my trumpet, in case I wanted to respond.

"Now, I'm kind of wondering if you can also chant a spell through that trumpet of yours? As long as if it's not a harmful one, of course."

I laughed about Masada's second sentence. Of course I wouldn't just summon Uboa through my trumpet without thinking beforehand! I grabbed my spell notebook again and looked up a safe spell.

'Lessee' I thought, 'flowers, ice cream, confetti… cake, perhaps?'

I put my trumpet onto my mouth again, focused my eyes on the spell and breathed in deeply.

"_Et erit libum!_" I mixed the spell in with some music from the trumpet, and made sure it sounded nice enough as my chanting voice wasn't audible too clearly through it.

And so, a cake suddenly appeared on the table.

"I simply cannot believe it!" Masada said, "you just summoned that cake out of your trumpet…! Be careful not to accidentally chant spells through it in case you're ever considering to perform in public, young one."

"Thank you very much, sensei" I chuckled, "it's yours now, as I'm not too fond of cake anyway." I widened my eyes. "After the music class, of course, as I don't want your beautiful piano to get stained."

Masada got his music folder and looked for an easy music sheet for the two of us to start with.

I gave a brief nod, as I knew this one well: it was a traditional tune of some town named Twoson that would play whenever a certain person would be present there. Only just a glance to the notes made me 'visualise' the tune in my head.

"Are you ready? You can play the lead notes. Have you heard this one earlier."

"Yes, sensei. I could visualise it in my head already just by looking at the notes."

"Very well then. Let us start on 'Boy Meets Girl'." Masada played the first few notes on his piano, and a little later, I played the 'lead' notes on my trumpet.

I must say, the combination of an electric piano and a trumpet sounds quite good. Perhaps I should consider pursuing a career in a blues band or anything like that, too?

* * *

_A/N: the spells that Poniko chants are, of course, in Latin, like more spells that other (popular) sorcerers and sorceresses chant. In this chapter, the spells transliterate to 'musical trumpet' and 'let there be cake'. Also, the fact that Poniko is in a church choir is based on a scene from the first episode of Mr. Bean that suddenly popped up in my head while writing this chapter... XD and the fact that she also has a trumpet comes from her appearance in my randomation on YouTube called 'Music, Mayonnaise and Bad Times', so... yeah. :)_


	6. Ch5: The sixth sense

_Monoko's POV_

Recently, Monoe and I went to a medium, who detected that the 'strange feeling' that would occasionally awaken inside me turned out to be a psychic power of some sort.

"Has anything special happened to you in one of your past years?" the medium asked.

"I've been enchanted by an evil sorcerer under the name of 'the Face'" I replied, "I was only just aged seven back then, and I didn't know better. I gained control over the following because of a traffic light, but if you'd like, I can show you my primary – and probably only – consequence of that enchantment." I focused, and gained my three extra arms.

"My, my, I've never seen so many arms on a human like you before."

"And now I feel that psychic power awaken, too! Is it true that I can only use it when I'm in this crazy mode, ma'am?"

"I think that's true." The medium read my aura once again. "I can see that your psychic power enables you to check your surroundings for strange things. I think it's caused by that enchantment by 'the Face' too, young lady."

"For real?!" Monoe and I gasped in unison.

"Now, you should consider it as a positive effect caused by that enchantment, and not to think of it as anything too bad."

"Yes, ma'am" I said.

"Indeed, you should try to use it as much as possible to get used to it, young lady, and write everything down for yourself to remember, too."

"Thank you very much for your time, ma'am" Monoe and I said in unison, "I think we have enough information on this now."

"No problem, and take care."

* * *

_Monoe's POV_

"We should try your powers in the Numbers World first" I suggested, "as the portal to that hallway over there isn't always open, or so it seems. Perhaps you can check it with those powers?"

The both of us stood in front of the entry door of the Numbers World.

Monoko got into her crazy mode and closed her eyes, presumably to focus on the checking of her surroundings. After a while, she turned back to normal.

"It's not accessible" she said, "but I do feel something else coming from where Lila always wanders around."

"I see."

The both of us went to the room with the many beds where Lila, one of our Toriningen friends, always resided.

"Well, a good day to you two!" she greeted us, as she happened to be around as well. "How's life?"

"Pretty good" Monoko and I said in unison.

"What brings you here?"

"I felt something around here" Monoko said, "and now that I'm closer to that spot, let me just check once again." She went into her crazy mode again to check her surroundings.

"Whoa there, kid, what just happened?!"

"Oh, long story" I said to Lila. "When we were both seven, we went to the occasionally accessible hallway in the utmost southeast, and Monoko opened the door to the misenchantment room without listening to my and Kyuukyuu-kun's warnings, and thus, she gained more arms, and, somehow, a psychic ability, too." I turned to Monoko. "Do you know where it came from?"

"I felt something coming from that bed over there" Monoko replied, "and from the door to Lila's homeworld."

"No, you definitely shouldn't visit my homeworld. Remember how everyone there is lunatic whenever they're awake? Nana, Mimo and I, as well as a few others, should be glad that we're not lunatic the whole time, which is why we're mostly somewhere else during the day." Lila followed us to the bed from which Monoko felt something. "However, you should occasionally get into that bed, because it may just warp you somewhere."

"Ah, so it's the aura to a different world? Mind if you'd go along, Lila?"

"No, thanks, I'm not too interested in it."

"Then, you should definitely go along, Monoe, because twins with a close bond never leave each other's side, right?"

I chuckled, and the two of us got into the bed. Not much later, we landed onto a staircase which was surrounded by dozens of hands.

"Whoa now, where are we even?" I said, in slight shock.

Monoko checked her surroundings once again.

"That new world that Lila mentioned" she replied, "we should go down the stairs, because I feel something coming from over there."

We went quite a long way (including the fact that we had to use an umbrella to summon rain in order to put out a fire), and eventually, we reached a spaceship of some sort. Music played by a trumpet and a piano of some sort came from it, which drew our attention.

"Huh" a blonde girl with a trumpet said, "I never expected more visitors around here." She looked like she was around our age.

"Oh, uh, hi?" Monoko and I said in unison.

"How'd you guys get here?" a tall, young man with googly eyes asked. "I already thought I heard the sound of rain just now…"

"My psychic powers appeared to have sent us here" Monoko said. "I only got to know about them not too long ago. I still have to gain more control over it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold the phone, did you just mention psychic powers? I happen to be a sorceress, so we were probably destined to meet somehow." The blonde sorceress held up a single index finger, which started to glow, and whispered a spell that none of us understood. "You look like you're trustworthy enough for me. Is that your sister? Same story."

I merely chuckled and smiled.

"We're really sorry for interrupting your music lesson just now" I said, "you guys truly sounded like you were in the middle of it."

"It's okay" the man said, "we were about to wrap it up anyway."

"If you guys ever want to look for me again" the blonde sorceress said, "I live in the Pink Sea… if you know where that's located."

"Promise" Monoko and I said in unison, before we left to go back home.


	7. Ch6: Suddenly

_Monoko's POV_

Monoe and I were just wandering around in the snow, while suddenly, the thought of visiting the blonde sorceress at the Pink Sea came to me.

"Sis, do you have any idea where the Pink Sea is located?" I asked.

Monoe shook her head, but at the same time, someone came towards us, greeting us first. It was the Toriningen named Mimo.

"Hi there" she said, "what are you guys up to?"

"Not much, but just now, I suddenly wondered where the Pink Sea might be, and neither I nor Monoe knows."

"Ah, that's easy, follow me."

Mimo guided the two of us to an igloo where a small pink pool was.

"She lives all the way here?!" Monoe and I exclaimed in unison.

"Oh, don't underestimate the size of this pool" Mimo chuckled, "once you jump in, a way bigger world awaits you, including your friend."

"Aight, thanks" Monoe said, as she grabbed my hand. "Ready, sis? We'll dive at three. One, two…"

We both sucked our breath in, and jumped into the pool at the count of three. Not much later, we were suddenly surrounded by lots of pink, rather than the igloo in which we were just now.

"Whoa, Mimo was right…" I said, as I looked around to accustom to my new surroundings. "Now to find the sorceress's house. I don't think it should be too far away."

We followed the path on which we stood, and once we saw a balloon, I grabbed it, but at the same time, something else seemed to awaken inside me, shocking me to the fullest.

"What's the matter, sis?" Monoe asked, looking concerned. "You look like you've seen Don't Hug Me I'm Scared just now!"

"Well, I grabbed that balloon, and all out of sudden, while I was being warped in here, I felt something else awaken inside of me other than my usual psychic power!"

Monoe grabbed the balloon as well, and just as soon, she stood next to me in the sea of pink, looking nearly as shocked.

"Whoa, that surely felt strange, being warped here by a mere balloon…! But I didn't feel anything else, otherwise."

"I wonder if we just took the only warp spot here…" I closed my eyes, went into crazy mode and checked my surroundings. "Nope! Over there's another one!" I pointed to the north.

"In that case, let's go further!"

We went to the north, took the next warp spot there, and before we knew it, we faced a cone-shaped house of some sort. In front of it, the sorceress already happened to await us.

"Hello there!" she exclaimed. "My name is Poniko! I was already expecting the two of you today! Please, come in!"

We followed Poniko into her house, and took a seat on a few pillows she already put down.

"We couldn't find the Pink Sea at first" Monoe chuckled, "but a Toriningen named Mimo showed us towards it. At first, I really thought it was a simple pink whirlpool of some sort!"

"Oh, a lot of others say that…! But isn't the sea through which the two of you had to go much like a whirlpool already? Pleasant, warm and whatnot?"

"Oh, surely, and somewhere, it kind of felt like Jell-O to me too, to be honest. Does it taste like that, too?"

"Unfortunately not, it's just as salty as the genuine sea…!" Poniko got up and went to her kitchen corner. "Anyone want some Kool-Aid?"

Just as soon, the three of us were enjoying a good, cold glass of Kool-Aid, while Poniko wanted me to share my stories regarding the Face's cursed enchantment.

"It all started about 5 years ago" I started, "when Monoe and I were only seven…"

"That's a coincidence" Poniko interrupted me, "I'm 12 right now as well! I was born mid-March, what about you guys?"

"We turned 12 not too long ago… starting with Monoe, of course, as I'm the younger twin." (It was near the end of June right now.)

"I see, so I'm a tad older than the two of you. Anyways, go ahead, my apologies for interrupting you just now." Poniko chuckled and took another sip of her Kool-Aid.

"Yeah, Monoe and I were seven, and looking for a friend of ours, another Toriningen, but it was Lila, who always visits the Numbers World because she loves math a lot… but she wasn't there, sadly, and then Monoe told me about a hallway that's only accessible if it looks a bit different than usual and if one pokes it with a sharp object…"

"Why, a friend of mine went there once, but strange things happened to him afterwards…"

"Yup, you guessed it, Poniko: strange stuff happened to me, too. There was this guy named Kyuukyuu-kun who told us about a door that shouldn't be opened, but because my curiosity apparently won from me, I opened it, and then, I suddenly became bedazzled with three more arms and psychic powers…" I turned into crazy mode to show proof.

"Oh my, that looks… unusual to see. Even your left eye and mouth became a little damaged because of it." Poniko put up her index finger, which started to glow, and whispered yet another spell. "I can see that you can use your psychic powers to check your surroundings… and apparently to teleport, too."

Monoe and I were left dumbfounded at the word 'teleport'.

"Was that the thing that I felt awakening inside me right after warping into the sea?" I asked.

"I think it is" Poniko replied. "We should probably see the medium for confirmation, as I'm only a neophyte sorceress."

"Not a bad idea" Monoe said.

The three of us grabbed hands, and Poniko gave me instructions.

"Now, you should close your eyes, picture the public hospital, and focus, so we can get there, okay?"

I nodded, and did as Poniko instructed me. Around us, I felt the ground disappear from underneath our feet, and not much later, we stood on the pavement in front of the hospital.

"Huh, that surely felt strange for the first time, I must say."

"Same" Monoe chuckled, as we entered the hospital.

"Good noon to you guys" the receptionist said, "how can I help you?"

"Any chance that your medium is booked full today?" I asked. "Because I discovered yet another something inside of me."

"She's free today, so you're free to go ahead."

"Alright, thank you very much."

The three of us went upstairs, to the first floor, where the medium always sat in her office.

"Good noon to you guys" she greeted us, "ah, miss Monoko and miss Poniko, it's very nice to see you guys again, whom of you should I help?"

"Me" I said, as I took a seat on one of the guest chairs. "I think I discovered the ability to teleport not too long ago."

"How can you tell?"

I closed my eyes, pictured the hospital's lobby, and teleported there. Soon, I teleported back to the medium's office.

"My, my, let me see…" She looked into her crystal ball and read my auras. "I can indeed confirm that you just developed the ability to teleport, young lady. When did you feel it awaken inside of you?"

"When I grabbed a balloon that turned out to be a warp spot, ma'am. It happened in the Pink Sea."

"I think that the aura that the balloon gave off may have just awakened that effect into you. It must have quite a strong aura, indeed."

"I presume that must be a teleporting aura, ma'am" Poniko said.

"Rather quite."

"Thank you very much for taking your time, ma'am. Have a nice day." Monoe, Poniko and I bowed.

"No problem, and you guys are always welcome. Take care now."


	8. Ch7: A true world of differences

_Poniko's POV_

Today, only Monoko came over to my place (by teleporting, rather than the usual route with balloons), as Monoe doesn't possess any special powers. Now, it was my turn to show her my sorcery, rather than her showing me her psychic powers.

"So what's it like to be a sorceress?" Monoko asked, as she took her last sip of cherry coke.

"Difficult" I replied. "First, I felt something awaken inside of me when I was only six, and then, the medium told me that I possess magic. Ever since, I tried focusing more on it, by learning spells, starting to brew potions, et cetera… and eventually, I became quite advanced in it, so I started making up my own spells and potion recipes. One of my own most notable spells is Uboa, which I summon whenever people annoy me so much that I just need to scare them."

"Could you show me?"

"Not physically, but I do have some information on it somewhere…" I stood up, and looked around in my bookshelf, until I found my 'own spells' notebook. I sat back next to Monoko and opened it up. "I can at least describe some of its effects to you, right?"

Monoko nodded, and started reading and looking at the drawings.

_I use this 'Uboa' spell to scare annoying people away whenever I really need to, not whenever I don't get my way or anything.  
__Uboa looks like this, which is probably scary enough already to startle even the tiniest flock of ants. Most of the ones I've scared away with Uboa probably had to throw their clothes into the washer straight away and take a long, intense shower afterwards.  
__I do not use this spell whenever someone asks me to. It's unnecessary to not spare the details and let someone depart all out of sudden._

"I see, thank you for showing me, and, indeed, sparing most of the details."

"Yeah, it's a good thing that I'm not even in a public school, otherwise, I would've scarred my math teacher for life already because of Uboa."

The two of us chuckled because of my comment.

I got up again, but to switch my spell notebook with my potion recipe notebook instead.

"I was already wondering where you kept your own potion recipes" Monoko chuckled, "you make me curious!"

"I didn't develop too much of them yet" I replied, "but if I had to write some down, they had to be successful, too." I opened the book and showed a simple potion recipe to one which increased one's appetite.

_For this potion, one needs:  
__-two drops of eye palm blood  
__-four bay leaves  
__-dried daffodil root  
__-a tiny cup of fish scales  
__All ingredients must be added to a kettle/pot of boiling water (about 350 degrees Fahrenheit/175 degrees Centigrade), and stirred for approximately 30 minutes. Afterwards, the usual potion spell has to be cast on it, otherwise, it won't have any effect.  
__This potion increases the appetite of any person, and it may even eliminate queasiness, so this may come to a good use whenever a sick person needs to be nourished to prevent starvation._

"Whoa, that sounds intense, but it's amazing of you how you could possibly come up with such recipes."

"Isn't it? Someday, I should test it on someone who's unable to eat by mouth, to see if they can regain the ability to do so."

"That surely is going to be interesting."

I nodded, and put the book back into the bookshelf.

"And I think you already knew about my musical ability, too?"

Monoko nodded.

"When I first saw you at Masada's, you were holding a trumpet."

"That's right, but I'm not just a trumpet player, you know?" I grabbed my music book, flipped through a few pages until I found some notes to a part of the Windows Welcome Music, cleared my throat, and sung those notes.

Monoko applauded once I was done singing.

"Wow, that was amazing! How'd you learn so sing so well?"

"In the choir of our local church. You see, I go there every Sunday since I'm catholic, and when I was only eight, those hymns that I had to sing along at the end of every service finally became something interesting to me, so a few years later, I decided that I wanted to join the choir, and ever since, whenever there's a more important service, I always sing during one of those."

"Nice, and how did you come with the idea of wanting to play the trumpet?"

"That was just something that randomly got into me when I visited Masada for the first time. I summoned a trumpet, and guess what? Through my trumpet, I can even cast spells!" I switched my music book with a simple spell book, grabbed my trumpet, and did as I wanted.

Once the bowl of sweets was summoned, Monoko was speechless.

"Yup, it leaves everyone speechless! Even Masada felt the same way when I summoned a cake through my trumpet during that time." I handed Monoko a handful of sweets.

"Thank you very much." Monoko enjoyed her sweets to the fullest.

"You see, ever since joining the choir and taking lessons from Masada, I started enjoying music genres such as classical and jazz so much, that I may even consider joining an orchestra or a street band, what do you say?"

"If you really want that, you should. Even though we may differ quite a lot from most of the others, that doesn't stop us from following our dreams, right?"

I chuckled, and gave Monoko a high-five.

"Do you have any interest in music, if I may ask?"

"Well, if you put it like this… not as much as you. I occasionally listen an enka song or two every now and then, but unlike you, I do not sing, or play any instruments, or whatnot." Monoko suddenly chuckled. "And if it comes to my sister, she sings in three parts at once: loud, out of tune, and overly enthusiastic!"

This comment made me laugh out loud. A lot of others would sing at those three parts at once! At least, if they didn't have the amount of musical knowledge that I happen to possess.

"I see, I see…!" I had to catch my breath after laughing so much.

"Also, Poniko, may I ask you why you occasionally lift up a finger and then whisper a spell?"

"That's because like you, I'm able to check surroundings, but in my case, it's more advanced, which means that I can even read your mind, and so, get to know your powers. The first time I saw you, I already knew that you were psychic, but when you and Monoe were here for the first time, I focused more on it, and now I know what kind of powers you exactly possess."

Monoko nodded.

"This world contains more differences than we think, right?"

I nodded, and took another handful of sweets.


	9. Ch8: A new but fun addition

_Monoe's POV_

Not too long ago, Poniko offered me and Monoko to go along to the local church with her someday, and that Monoko would teleport us there, as she finally fully mastered her teleporting skills recently. Of course, we said yes, because the idea of being in a church especially sounded interesting to me.

Today, it truly happened. Monoko and I teleported to Poniko's house first, and next up, we teleported to church. Not that I or Monoko have ever been there for whatever reason to name or anything. In the past, we occasionally walked across it, but Poniko is a regular visitor, as she's religious, of course.

The three of us made sure that we were dressed as formally as possible (our best dress and a formal hat), because in this church, no-one is allowed to enter while dressed informal or shabby.

One good thing about this church is that people are allowed to enter freely, no matter how often they pay a visit.

"You guys know how it goes in a church, right?" Poniko said. "The pastor reads a little something from the bible, and afterwards, we have to sing a hymn. The hymn that's being sung changes every week, and I always have a bookmark in my songbook, so today, we'll be singing…" She opened her book at where the bookmark had been placed. "…ah, this one. Once the time for singing comes, I'll show you guys the text as well, 'kay?"

Monoko and I nodded in understanding.

I looked around, and saw that we were the first three people in the church, aside of the pastor, who was preparing his lecture for today. He opened the bible where the bookmark had been placed, and silently revised some key lines, or so it seemed.

The windows were made out of stained glass, and contained some interesting works of art in the way of religion.

Not much later, other visitors came in slowly, as the church's bell had started ringing. One of those groups of visitors consisted of the Toriningen named Lila and her parents and siblings.

"I never knew she was religious, too…!" Monoko whispered to me.

"Neither did I" I replied, "but now that we do, we should keep in mind to watch our language whenever she's around, okay?"

Monoko nodded.

In the meantime, the organist started playing a melody as well, probably to give all of the others an idea of what today's service would be like.

It took quite a while, but around 10 a.m., everyone (or so it seemed) was present, and the pastor started his lecture.

I listened to the fullest, because it sounded like an interesting story being told, and normally, I read a lot for myself. The story regarded the garden of Eden, about which I've read before in the past.

Minus the occasional coughing that could be heard, and the pastor reading from the bible, it was completely quiet.

I looked at Monoko, and she seemed to find the situation quite unsettling.

"He kind of sounds like a robot to me…" she whispered in my ear, "and that especially doesn't help with the fact that it's extremely cold in here. It kind of gives off a gloomy feel, to be honest."

"It's okay, sis" I whispered back, "to be honest, I kind of feel annoyed, too. See Lila's little brother? He's coughing the whole time, and he probably doesn't know how to blow his nose either… hecking gross."

Some time later, we heard some snickering coming from the row behind us.

Poniko turned towards that person, and pressed a finger against her lips, finding it rude that he was laughing during something important.

The whole snickering part eventually caused some chaos around the others (minus me, Monoko and Poniko, of course), much to the pastor's dismay.

"Ladies and gentlemen" he said, "I was just reading a serious part, so hereby, I remind you to not laugh or anything. Thank you very much."

And yet, another coughing fit from Lila's younger brother, in respond of which their father finally got him a paper tissue to blow his beyond-runny nose.

"Finally" Poniko murmured, "that string of green was already starting to terrify me."

"Tell me about it" I replied quietly. "Colds are quite terrifying, too…"

Poniko chuckled quietly, and the two of us continued listening. (Monoko didn't pay attention to any of us during this mini-convo.)

Some more time passed by, in which we had to sing the closing hymn.

Everyone stood up, so Monoko and I followed along with them, and Poniko opened her hymn book again, to show us the lyrics to the one we were about to sing.

A few seconds after the organist started playing once again, everyone started singing, and even though Monoko and I didn't know the lyrics and the melody too well, we sang along anyway, but phonetically.

"Wait a minute" Monoko said, some time later, "this hymn kinda sounds like rock and/or roll to me…"

I thought back about the earlier seconds of the song, and then listened to the present seconds.

"You're right" I said, "how could this possibly be a hymn?"

During the last few seconds of the song, the organist played the last few notes before passing out from exhaustion, while the song itself didn't last for too long.

The pastor left the stage (or whatever it's called where one holds their speech) and guided all of the visitors of the church back to the entrance.

"What did you think of your first time in church?" Poniko asked me and Monoko.

"It was pretty interesting" I said, "I should probably go here more often, if you'd like."

"Ditto" Monoko said, "but to be honest… Lila and her family should really sit somewhere else next time. When the little brother has a cold like his current one, that is."

"Ah, yes, I thought the exact same, Monoko."

Monoko then made a gesture for the three of us to hold hands so we could escort Poniko back home using teleportation, of which she approved.

"Thank you very much. If any of you wants to go to church again, you can always tell me!"

Monoko and I said goodbye to Poniko, and teleported back home afterwards.

Ever since this first visit to the church for me, I indeed went there with Poniko more often. And Monoko never really minded about teleporting us there, because eventually, she started to show interest in going more often as well.

* * *

_A/N: the event of this chapter was partly inspired by that same scene from the first episode of Mr. Bean once again, but also by the first scene from an episode of The Simpsons named 'Bart Sells His Soul', hence the fact that there are hints referencing the fact that they're actually singing 'In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida' by Iron Butterfly as the closing hymn. Also, Lila's younger brother is based on the character Zill from The Legend Of Zelda: The Wind Waker, hence the fact that he purposedly has a runny nose the whole time... when he's cold, at least, unlike Zill himself. :p tl;dr what even is my imagination anymore XD_


End file.
